Digimon Frontier: Light and Darkness
by Circe Salazar
Summary: Después de 5 años, los Digielegidos vuelven al Digimundo, pero se llevaran una sorpresa
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

Un día muy tranquilo, Kouichi, caminaba camino a su escuela. Junto con él iban su gemelo, Takuya, Zoe, J.P y Tommy. Kouichi platicaba con su hermano sobre su experiencia en el Digimundo, de cuanto extrañaban ese lugar que los había reunido para que fuera salvado.

-¿Aún recuerdas como se sentía ser un digimon?-dijo Kouji

-Si, no puedo olvidar esa experiencia realmente extraño ese lugar.

-Ánimos, podremos estar en el mundo humano pero nuestros recuerdos jamas serán borrados, siempre estaremos unidos con el Digimundo, porque una vez fuimos parte de él-dijo Zoe

-Además, seguir sufriendo esos peligros no me parece buena idea, siempre odie el salir herido por estar ahí-se quejo J.P

-No seas egoísta J.P. tu mejor que nadie sabe que cada uno tiene su experiencia de haber estado en ese lugar-dijo Takuya-además hemos mantenido nuestra promesa a Bokomon y Neemon, de no olvidarlos y de seguir con nuestras vidas

-En eso Takuya tiene razón, no podemos pedir nada más, además las puertas hacia el Digimundo fueron cerradas-dijo tristemente Tommy

Llegaron al lugar de destino, cada uno se fue su clase. Llegando el primer receso, se fueron a sentar todos juntos, como era de costumbre (n/a: eso es una costumbre mía XD) a platicar sobre lo duro de mantenerse despierto en cada clase.

Al finalizar las clases, cada uno se dirigió a su casa, excepto por Kouichi que le tocaba ir a casa de su hermano a dormir. Todo normal hasta que dieron las 6 de la tarde, recibieron un mensaje que Kouji ya sabía a quien le pertenecía.

-Guerreros Legendarios, el Digimundo necesita de su ayuda

-¡¿Ophanimon!-dijeron los gemelos al unísono

-Guerreros no tengo mucho tiempo, necesitamos que regresen a pelear

Dicho esto el simbolo en los celulares desapareció

-¿Qué hacemos?-dijo el mayor de los gemelos

-Yo digo que vayamos, porque...

Antes de que Kouji pudiera terminar la oración apareció Kousei y Satomi

-Se puede saber, ¿a donde van?-dijo Kousei con mirada acusadora

Los gemelos se quedaron mudos, puesto que no debían contarle a nadie sobre el Digimundo, pero no tenían otra salida

-Vamos al Digimundo-dijo Kouji

-¿Están bien?, lo que dicen es una locura-dijo Satomi

-_Como me lo imaginaba, no nos creerían_-pensó Kouichi-Es verdad lo que dijo Kouji, vamos al Digimundo

-Y nada de lo que digan nos hará cambiar de opinión, debemos cumplir con la responsabilidad que se nos dio hace 6 años-dijo Kouji

-No saldrán de esta casa hasta que nos expliquen-dijo Kousei apunto de estallar en enojo

-Guerreros Legendarios, necesitamos su ayuda no tenemos mucho tiempo, necesitamos que vengan al Digimundo-dijo una voz que salió del celular de Kouji

-No podemos hacer esperar a Ophanimon-dijo una voz masculina saliendo del celular de Kouichi

Terminando esas frases los celulares de Kouji y Kouichi se transformaron en Digivice, quedando Satomi y Kousei sorprendidos y asustados a la vez

-Vámonos, Kouji, escuchaste lo que Lowemon dijo

-Si, tienes razón Kouichi

-Van a ir, si nosotros también vamos-dijo Kousei arto de tanto secreto

-Pues no se si Ophanimon los deje ir, pero que otra tenemos-dijo Kouji

Salieron disparados hacia la estación de Shibuya, al llegar al elevador, se dieron cuenta de que sus amigos también llevaban a sus papás con la misma explicación que ellos habían dado

-Veo que a ustedes también los obligaron a que trajeran a sus papás-dijeron todos al unísono

Cada papá entendía menos lo que sucedía, pero para Takuya era más difícil porque tenía que llevar también a su hermano menor, que le era una lata

Llegando al subterráneo todos subieron al tren que los llevaría a su destino

-¡Vamos, si no perderemos el trailmon!-dijo Takuya, dejando a los adultos sorprendidos

-Se los contaremos todo en el camino-dijo Zoe

Cuando todos subieron, empezó la plática, todos con la suma atención de los adultos empezaron a contar su experiencia en el Digimundo cuando tenían 8, 10 y 11 años respectivamente.

-Por donde empezamos-dijo Takuya

-Quizá desde que ustedes recibieron el Digi-spirit-dijo Kouichi

-Bien, hace 6 años, fuimos llamados al Digimundo, junto con muchos niños, pero como solo nosotros 5-señalando a Zoe, Tommy, J.P., Kouji y él mismo-fuimos elegidos para manipular los Digi-spirits de 5 de 10 elementos.

-Esperen, ¿qué pasa con Kouichi?-dijo Kousei

-Todavía no llegamos a esa parte-dijo Kouji-Continua, por favor Takuya

-Llegamos a la terminal de la flama, después de eso, cada uno consiguió un Digi-spirit. Zoe consiguió el de viento, con lo cual pudo digievolucionar en Kazemon; J.P. consiguió el de trueno, digievoluciona en Beetlemon, Tommy consiguió el de hielo, digievoluciona en Kumamon; Kouji consiguió el de la luz, digievoluciona en Lobomon: y yo el de fuego, digievoluciono en Agunimon.

-Alto-dijo Satomi- antes de que saliéramos, Kouji y Kouichi dijeron que Lowemon les había dicho que no podían hacer esperar a Ophanimon, quien es Lowemon y quien es Ophanimon, y porque tienen los 6 el mismo aparato

-Bien, cuando me caí de las escaleras hace 6 años, mi alma se separo de mi cuerpo y fue encontrada por Kerpymon-dijo Kouichi ocultando su cara con su fleco-vi imágenes de mi mamá, de mi abuela,...de...Kouji y d-de...papá, Kerpymon quería usarme para que yo manipulara los digi-spirits de la oscuridad corruptos, se aprovechó de los celos y de la envidia que sentía hacia mi hermano Kouji, haciendo que yo digievolucionara en Duskmon, haciendo que me olvidara por completo de que era un humano, de que tenía familia y solo me llevo hacia eliminar a los chico-dijo Kouichi con las lagrimas amenazando con abandonar sus ojos

-Pero gracias a Takuya y a mi, pudimos rescatar a Kouichi y liberarlo del control de Kerpymon, lo libere de Duskmon, haciendo que se purificaran los digi-spirits de la oscuridad-dijo abrazando a Kouichi para tratar de tranquilizarlo

-Más tarde, descubrimos que Kouichi nada más estaba como alma, su cuerpo estaba en el mundo humano-dijo Zoe, acaparando la atención de todos

-Él sacrifico su existencia en el Digimundo, a cambio de que Takuya y Kouji pudieran digievolucionar en Susanoomon, y derrotar a Lucemon Modo Caído-dijo Tommy, también sorprendiendo a los adultos.

-Ophanimon, Seraphimon y Cherubimon son los 3 grandes ángeles del Digimundo-dijo J.P.

-Cuando Kouichi se sacrifico, me dio sus digi-spirits de la oscuridad, y con ellos derrotamos y eliminamos a Lucemon de una buena vez, creímos que serviría para mantener la paz en el Digimundo durante un gran tiempo, lo suficiente para que nosotros no fuéramos los responsables de liberar otra vez al mundo que tanto queremos-dijo Kouji

-No solo liberamos al Digimundo del Lucemon, si no que también nos encariñamos los unos con los otros, haciendo de que nos volviéramos inseparables, teniendo en cuenta de que le hicimos una promesa a Bokomon y a Neemon, y la hemos mantenido tal cual, no los hemos olvidado, esperemos que ellos tampoco nos hayan olvidado-dijo Zoe

-Entonces, son los héroes de este mundo, ¿no es así?-apunto la mamá de Zoe

-Si-respondieron los 6 al unísono

Después de explicarlo todo a sus papás, llegaron al Digimundo, al mismo lugar donde años atrás casi todos habían llegado. Lo que sorprendió a todos incluso a los Digielegidos fue...

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Después de explicarlo todo a sus papás, llegaron al Digimundo, al mismo lugar donde años atrás casi todos habían llegado. Lo que sorprendió a todos incluso a los Digielegidos fue que se encontraron con una chica de cabellos negros como la noche, ojos azules como el zafiro, vestía unos jeans azules, una playera negra y encima una chaqueta color rojo.

-¿Quién eres tú?-grito Takuya, llamando la atención de la chica, mientras todo el grupo (con sus padres) se acercaban a la chica

-Mi nombre es Akira Yuzuki, no se porque estoy aquí, lo último que recuerdo fue que me llego un mensaje de tomar el tren. Luego de que subí no recuerdo más, y aparecí aquí.

-¿Y no recuerdas más?-dijo Kouji

-Mmmm... Si, la voz era femenina y me llamó Yami no ōjo.

-Que raro-dijo Zoe-pero no importa, lo averiguaremos en medida de que avancemos en este mundo

-Bueno...no estoy segura, pero que más me queda-dijo Akira-¿Cómo se llaman ustedes?

-Yo me llamo Kouji, él es mi hermano gemelo Kouichi, ellos son nuestros padres, Kousei y Satomi.

-Yo soy Takuya, él es mi hermano menor Shinya y ella es mi mamá Yuriko

-Yo soy Zoe, ella es mi mamá Amaya

-Yo soy Tommy, ella es mi mamá Chika

-Yo soy J.P., ella es mi mamá Ariasu

-Bueno, ya con las presentaciones, podemos continuar, estoy algo sorprendida de estar aquí

-Bueno-gritaron todos los Digielegidos

Luego de estar platicando, aparecen Bokomon y Neemon, los adultos se sorprenden, de que un cerdito blanco con banda rosa y un conejo amarillo con pantalón rojo, sean los que sus hijos no pueden olvidar y que consideran algo importante en su vida

-Niños elegidos, que bien que han vuelto y veo que Ophanimon cumplió con su propósito-dijo Neemon

-¿A qué se refiere Neemon?, dinos por favor Bokomon-dijo Tommy

-Ophanimon quería traerlos a ustedes y a sus papás, para que se mantuviera el orden y la paz entre ustedes, puesto que son adolescentes y no los niños que conocimos hace unos años...-dijo Bokomon-y veo que también pudo traer a Yami no ōjo

-Pueden explicarme ¿por qué me llaman así?, mi nombre es Akira no Yami no ōjo

-Es que no puedo decirte mucho, la dama Ophanimon nada más nos pidió que trasladáramos a los chicos y a usted hacia el castillo de Seraphimon-dijo Bokomon

-Pero, primero nos dijo que quería probar las habilidades de todos en cuanto a pelea, para ver que siguen siendo aptos para ser Los Guerreros Legendarios-dijo Neemon

-¡Muy bien!-dijo Takuya-¿contra qué tenemos que pelear?

-Contra Phantomon-dijo Neemon

-Que genial, apenas y pudimos vencerlos en el pasado-se quejo J.P.

-Corrección, apenas y PUDE vencerlos en el pasado-dijo Kouichi

-Bueno y que esperan, Digievolucionen para ver si han mejorado o si necesitan más entrenamiento-dijo Bokomon

-Ok-dijeron todos al unísono

-¿Qué van a hacer?-dijeron todos los papás

-Ya lo verán-dijo Bokomon

-¡Digi-spirit! ¡Digimon!-dijeron todos los niños elegidos

-Lowemon

-Lobomon

-Kazemon

-Agunimon

-Beetlemon

-Kumamon

-¿Qué les paso a nuestros hijos?-dijo Satomi

-Nada, lo único que hicieron fue fusionarse con el espíritu de 6 de los antiguos 10-dijo Bokomon-Ahora deben enfrentarse a Phantomon

-¿Y qué hay de mi?-dijo Akira-¿Para qué me llamaron a este mundo?

-Como la Yami no ōjo, tu debes ayudar a mantener el balance entre la luz y la oscuridad, tu guardia es Kouichi, si las cosas se ponen mal, lo único que debes hacer en poner tus manos en forma de "X" y aparecerán una cuchillas, capaces de ayudar a tus amigos-dijo Bokomon

-Esta bien, pero sigo sin entender que hago aquí-confeso Akira

-Ya lo verás, y ruega porque encuentres a Hikari no ōji-sama-dijo Bokomon

Akira cada vez estaba más y más confundida con lo que pasaba, lo único que podía hacer era confiar en sus guías y en sus nuevos amigos, para que finalmente descubra que misterios tienen que ser resueltos en cuanto a su vida

-Salamandra ardiente

-Espada Láser

-Tornado de Kazemon

-Martillo de Thor

-KachiKachi Kochi

-Meteoro de la Oscuridad

Aún con los ataques juntos, no fueron capaces de vencer a los Phantomon, haciendo que perdieran la Digievolución

-Chicos ¿están bien?-pregunto Neemon

-Si-dijeron todos, apenas levantándose

-Yami no ōjo, es tu turno-dijo Bokomon

-Esta bien, lo intentare, pero no aseguro nada

Tras decir eso, Akira cruzo sus brazos en forma de "x" y salieron unas cuchillas (n/a: como las de Akira Nikaido en Monochrome Factor, las que aparecen a partir del capitulo 12 en adelante, después de que Nanaya lo hace enojar), sorprendiendo a todos y lo que nadie esperaba era de que su cabello cambiaría del negro como la noche a un plata que brillaba acorde con el Sol. Akira empezó su batalla con los Phantomon y con cada movimiento de los Phantomon, Akira iba viendo que tan buenos eran, cuando lanzaron todos sus ataques en contra de ella, ya se sabía cada movimiento. Al intentar atacarla, ella se movió casi como la luz. Haciendo que los Phantomon y los humanos se quedaran sorprendidos, al terminar, ella absorbió el Digi-Code de los Phantomon, terminando realmente cansada y cambiando el color de su cabello otra vez a negro

-¿Cómo te has movido así de rápido?-pregunto un sorprendido J.P.

-Pues, es algo natural-dijo Akira-la verdad, he estado algo lenta el día de hoy, quizá debido a la falta de practica, hace años que yo no hacia actividades como esta

-Pues para ser falta de práctica no lo hiciste nada mal-elogio Zoe

-Ya con esta pelea, mis habilidades se hicieron más rápidas-dijo Akira

-Con esta pelea, han demostrado que todavía les falta mucho por aprender-dijo Bokomon-con el paso del tiempo lo lograran, así que no se preocupen, durante nuestro trayecto hacia el castillos de Seraphimon podrán recuperar sus condiciones de pelea. Kouichi, Kouji, Akira pueden venir, quiero hablar con ustedes 3 en privado.

-Esta bien, Bokomon-dijeron los 3 al unísono

-¿De qué quieres que hablemos? Bokomon-dijo Kouichi

-No nos dejes en suspenso que llevamos varios minutos sin que nos digas palabra alguna-se quejo Kouji

-Como ustedes 2 saben, Akira es la Yami no ōjo, es decir, la Princesa de la Oscuridad.-dijo Bokomon-Kouichi, tu como el Guerrero Legendario de la Oscuridad, eres su guardia personal, no puedes permitir que algo le ocurra, si no el balance que existe entre la luz y la oscuridad se verá seriamente afectado

-Esta bien-dijo Kouichi sin creer lo que escuchaba

-Mientras que tu Kouji, eres el guardián de Hikari no ōji-sama, es decir, del Príncipe de la Luz, la pareja de Akira, aún no tenemos muy en claro de quien se va a tratar, pero como el Guerrero Legendario de la Luz, tu deber de mientras es también cuidar de Akira, hasta que el Hikari no ōji-sama haga su aparición-dijo Bokomon

-Esta bien, solo tengo una duda, ¿cómo sabes todo esto?, y ¿cómo identificare al Hikari no ōji-sama?-dijo Kouji algo sorprendido

-Lo primero se los contare junto con el resto, lo segundo Lobomon te ayudara a encontrarlo, según la leyenda, es un Rei con apariencia de humano-dijo Bokomon

-Ya más o menos le entendí Bokomon-dijo Akira-según lo que nos cuentas, yo debo de ser una Shin, un ser de las sombras y el que debe ser mi pareja es un Rei, un ser de la luz

-Exacto, ahora lo que deben de hacer es mantener el orden en los 2 mundos

Después de la charla, todos se encaminaron a la terminal del bosque, quedando Kouji y Kouichi realmente sorprendidos y no entendiendo mucho. Pero ni Kouji ni Takuya recordaban que ya tenían la opción de Hyper Spirit.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


End file.
